Anyanka, Vengeance Again
by MegKF
Summary: After fleeing Sunnydale Anya decided to settle somewhere safer than the Hellmouth. This sets in motion Anya becoming a new type of Vengeance Demon... Multiple crossovers: Ch 5 - Skip Beat!
1. Prolog

_Buffy_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

**Prologue**

It all began when Anya had tried to ensure her own safety from the mayor's ascension. She'd driven as far away from Sunnydale as she could, ending at last in Miami. Rediscovering her fear of dying and other human concerns had made her decide to rediscover her humanity, safely away from the Hellmouth. She had started out normally enough, going to human gathering places, getting a job, and other things Anya assumed were normal.

She decided, after witnessing a protest, to adopt a humanish cause. She had decided to start out slow, doing something easy, then she would attempt to move up to causes that actually got protests. Looking through the internet for a worthwhile cause she found recycling. Soon she began working with the city and arranged for recycling bins to be placed throughout Miami. This began her downfall from humanity. You see… Things started to bother her. She'd see people just tossing their stuff into bins, mixing, uncaring of both the trash and recycling. In fact, this started to make her very angry…

She returned to her witch roots, a spell here and there so people would recycle, or else… It started out slow, tripping when you placed an item in the wrong bin, things like that. But it was enough to bring her back to the attention of D'Hoffryn. He couldn't offer her her old job back, but maybe something different, something unusual. And so Anya became a vengeance demon again. Now she was… Anyanka, Patron Saint of Scorned Recyclable Items.

**End - Prologue**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

I finished my only non-buffyverse crossover story so I got to start a new fic! YAY! (I only work on three stories at a time.) This story has been bouncing around in my head for about 2 weeks. I'm planning an event at work for America Recycles Day (November 15) and this idea hit me and wouldn't leave me alone.

I know this part is a lot like a summary, I promise the actual chapters will be longer and will involve things like dialog. This was just setting things up.

I know nothing of the recycling status in Miami… It's just where the first chapter will take place, so I'll pretend it is like it is where I live.


	2. Dexter

_Buffy_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

Crossover: _Dexter_ which belongs to Jeff Lindsay. Contains season 1 spoilers.

**Chapter 1 **

Anya stood unseen in the middle of Miami, enjoying the return of her power. She was somewhat eager about the possibility that she would soon grant her first wish. Although she was a tad confused about how she'd know when a recyclable item had been scorned to the point a wish could be granted, she also didn't know how she'd know what the object wanted as a wish. She had faith though that it would soon be solved.

Anya's head tilted to the side suddenly as she heard her first call. She shimmered away to the scene of her first wish as a new type of vengeance demon. She watched in horror as the man in front of her just tossed the paper into the trashcan instead of the recycle bin just across the street. What a jerk! Over 38 percent of stuff ending up in landfills is paper! And with almost all paper being recyclable too! Sure there are exceptions, paper towels and pizza boxes aren't recyclable due to the stuff that gets on it, but newspapers! If everyone recycled the Sunday editions of newspapers it would save 500,000 trees. That's just so wasteful and lazy. She couldn't forgive him! She reached into the trash can and pulled out the newspaper and took it to the recycle bin across the street. As she reached over to drop the paper into the bin she heard a voice talking.

"He only got me to see how people were responding to the killings he's been committing, you know. He's really annoyed about this whole thing, not that that forgives him for just throwing me away. He doesn't recycle newspapers, I can feel it."

"You can talk?" Anya asked the newspaper in her hands.

"Yeah, but only to you, it's weird being sentient. As soon as you picked me up I knew all about him and all about you. I'm supposed to make a wish. Give me a moment to think. … Yes, that's perfect. I wish that he would die in an ironic way. It seems to fit since he's a serial killer."

"Granted." Anya froze as her body took its demonic form and she saw the many ways for the wish to be fulfilled. She watched through various possibilities for what would have seems like years to a human but occurred simply in the blink of an eye to her. Deciding on which way for it to go she firmed that reality, placed the paper in the bin and returned to people watching. Anya spared no further thought to the fate of the Ice Truck Killer who would in the very near future die at the hand of his fellow serial killer, Dexter Morgan, his own beloved brother, dying in the very manner that he had killed many girls.

**End – Chapter 1**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

You thought the wish would be for Dexter didn't you? I was originally planning to make this an epic story where Anya interferes with the storylines of many shows while she started a romance with Dexter who ends up becoming a Demon Hunter. I decided I liked this idea better. Each chapter will be a different crossover.


	3. Pushing Daisies

_Buffy_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

Crossover: _Pushing Daisies_ which belongs Bryan Fuller and ABC. Contains premise spoilers.

**Chapter 2 **

It was 2 weeks, 7 hours, and 15 minutes before the boy who would grow up to be the pie maker had discovered his ability to wake the dead. He and his mother had gone to the park in his hometown of Coeur d'Coeurs. And in a moment of excitement, seeing his childhood sweetheart also as the park, had thrown the aluminum can he had been drinking from into the trash instead of the recycle bin beside it. As he rushed off to play with Charlotte "Chuck" Charles, his can let out a scream that could only be heard by one being, Anyanka, Patron Saint of Scorned Recyclables.

Anyanka, who in this moment was 1,120 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 14 hours and 43 minutes old came to the rescue of said aluminum can. The can, as a recyclable object not recycled, had the ability to ask the demon saint for one wish. Anyanka tried to comfort the can and convince it to make its wish.

"Please stop crying! I'll grant you a wish and make sure you end up recycled. But you have to make your wish first."

"But sob he threw me out! Do you know how many cans like me get thrown out a year? Enough to make over 6,000 commercial airplanes. sob I would have ended up in a landfill where I would have remained for over 500 years! Doing nothing! sob sob Do you know how much energy making more like me from scratch would be wasted? Recycling me would use 90 less energy and cause 95 less air pollution! sob I-I-I wish that he had to worry about the consequences of his actions!"

"Granted!" Anya cried out happily, she couldn't take another moment having to listen to the can in her hand. She tossed it into the recycle bin and took off after Ned.

And in this moment Anyanka looked at the boy, his past and his possible futures. She saw a sweet boy, who had been careless in a moment of joy. But she was a demon of vengeance. He had to suffer for his offense, but Anya clung to her renewed sense of humanity, and she decided that although he would suffer, he would feel joy too. She searched her mind for a solution to this wish. Anya found her answer and gave the boy the gift he would soon discover. He could wake the dead, but only for minute without consequence. One touch life, a second touch dead, again, forever.

**End – Chapter 2**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

I tried to write this the way the show is narrated. I hope you like it.

Anya is responsible for things that happen on other shows!


	4. Wonderfalls

_Buffy_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

Crossover: _Wonderfalls_ which belongs Fox. Contains premise spoilers.

**Chapter 3 **

Jaye stood in front of Niagara Falls. She watched of the water flow without really seeing it or feeling anything. Her life wasn't really going anywhere, and that didn't really bother much either. Family game night was tomorrow and she was once again invited to join in. Jaye shuddered at the thought and continued on her walk to her car. As she pulled out her keys she saw the inside of her car by a streetlight. She rolled her eyes up as she took a deep breath –it was time for her to clean out her car. She drove home to her trailer and parked her car. She then, under the light of another streetlight, emptied out her car. Tossing almost everything into the trash, stretched while yawning and went to her bed.

Anya appeared before the trash can which held over a dozen voices calling out to her. Soon Anya held in her hands several plastic bags. Each one screamed out different wishes, their 'voices' blurring together until a couple shouted in unison as the bags accepted certain wishes from other bags as their own. Anya sat stunned as she sent the plastic bags to a nearby grocery store to be recycled. Maybe they'd even remain together to make another item. You can't make plastic bags from plastic bags after all.

Those bags had been annoyed! And loud! They were made from oil so they would have been at a dump together for over 1,000 years, slowly poisoning the ground surrounding them. So many plastic bags end up in the dump instead of making it back to places where they could be recycled. One little bag had been so annoyed about the amount of money being spent to make them and them ending up in a dump. Sure 1 little bag wasn't much but all the bags in the United States alone cost over 4 billion dollars to make and use enough gasoline to make over 337 million gallons of gasoline.

Anya allowed the possibilities to flow through her before giving Jaye a unique gift of her own. That would answer the wishes she'd heard and granted- "I wish she would listen." "I wish she was more considerate." "I wish she could find her place in the world, and become the good person I'm sure she really is." And so Jaye would listen, to anything with a mouth to speak. How she chose to interpret what they said was up to her.

**End – Chapter 3**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!


	5. Chuck

_Buffy_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

Crossover: _Chuck_ which belongs to ABC. Contains season 1 spoilers.

**Chapter 4 **

Anya sighed as she placed another recyclable item where it should have been. The problem with recyclable items was she didn't have to interact with humans at all to grant their wishes. She adopted them as her cause because she wanted to be more human, not to be even more isolated from them then when she was a demon the first time. Anya rested her head back for a moment as she thought about and made a decision for her next wish to grant. She would, if possible, decide on the outcome of her wish by interacting with the humans involved, rather than just using her power to see the possible outcomes of the wish she'd grant.

Anya shimmered away as she heard the call of another item in need of recycling. There were so many more scorned recyclable items than women scorned as she was so busy, with no downtime at all. She appeared on a yacht of all places. She looked around trying to locate her scorned item. Eventually her eyes came to rest on the nearby trash can. Inside it rested on top was a cell phone. Anya reached in and pulled it out, it's 'voice' sounded a little muffled but it was still the source of her current wish.

"Hello. I'm Anyanka, I'm here to grant your wish."

"Hello. I'm … a cell phone with no name. You'll grant me a wish? I have to think on this. Sentience is interesting. I even know all about my kind, all about the owner who threw me out and even some about their family from conversation they had around and through me. Hm… A lot of people don't recycle cell phones… I know a lot of people don't know how easy it is to recycle a cell phone, but my owner knows about these programs to eCycle. That she could have easily contacted her service provider for options. The energy saved and reduced greenhouse emissions possible if all cell phones were recycled are incredible. Plus I could have ended up still in use since they could fix me up and sell me again at a reduced cost…"

"I know all about this," Anya interrupted, she was getting sick of all the lectures given to her about recycling, she was here because she knew already and wanted to help.

"Oh… Right, sorry. Gotta make a wish… I suppose I'll make my wish… That their daughter will fall in love with someone who will love her but her parents will dislike greatly."

"That's a really weird wish…"

"Yeah, but it'll annoy her and her non-recycling husband. While at the same time make their eco-friendly daughter happy. She always recycles…"

"Well okay, but I want to make this a more personable experience, I promised myself I would. So we need to check things out where she is… Where is she?"

"She works at a Buy More at …"

A moment later Anya shimmered away to where Anna Wu was. She was sitting at the Nerd Herders desk, in her all too short skirt. Anya eyed her seeing instantly many things about her. Anna had been a potential slayer, had even been trained by the Watcher's Council, had passed the age to be called and had been forgotten by them. Anya tilted her head as she gazed into Anna's past, she'd been from a powerful family so hadn't had to give up her family, but it had in fact forced her to be more carefree than most potentials. Anya saw too that she was still playing perfect little girl for her parents.

Anya checked out the available people Anna worked with to see if there were any potential mates for Anna that she would love and be loved by that her parents wouldn't like, hopefully someone that would also inspire Anna to break away from being controlled by her parents. Anya went on a quest to find the guy for Anna while delving into the minds of those around Anna.

_Ohhh, cute and tall geek, kind of reminds me of Xander. Chuck, totally has the hots for a girl he can't really get and might be able to hook up with another girl he likes… twisted… and he's got those extra things in his head, no need to bring Anna into THAT. Who else… Jeff, ewwww, gotta erase that from my mind! Lester… No way, too geeky. The 'Green Shirts.' No. No. No. Is everyone here a loser or geek? Oh, he's buff. John Casey, hot, also in the government, wasn't going to drag her into that for Chuck, won't do it for him either… Wow! He's short. Morgan, he's Chuck's best friend. He's a bit immature. But would totally worship her if they hooked up, and I can't imagine her parents liking him._

"What do you think Mr. Cell Phone with No Name? That's Morgan, sci-fi geek, gamer, a bit of a nerd, but would do everything he can to make Anna happy."

"Works for me, but I don't want to force her to fall for him. Instead can we just make her give him a chance?"

"GRANTED."

**End – Chapter 4**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

So Anya is why Morgan and Anna hooked up!

I really like how this chapter turned out, it's also much longer than any of my other chapters. This is sort of how I'd planned to have my entire story go, but somehow didn't…


	6. Skip Beat!

_Buffy_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

Crossover: _Skip Beat!_ which belongs to Hakusensha (Japan) and Viz (USA). Contains spoilers for volume 1 of the manga and episode 1 of the anime.

**Chapter 5 **

Anya was in Tokyo. It had been a long time since she'd been to Japan, this was her first time here since becoming the patron saint to scorned recyclables. Japan is just so firm about recycling and garbage because of their limited space so there wasn't much need for her here. Anya thought over what she knew about Japan, it wasn't much since she'd studied recycling as a human woman in the United States. Anya stretched as she summed up what she knew. Have to separate kinds of garbage into many many types depending on where they are. Most garbage is incinerated… That was all that came to mind.

Anya looked around trying to locate her scorned item when spotted a very handsome young man. Anya approached him to be sure he was really human. Oh wow! He really IS that good looking a human. He might just be one of the most attractive men she'd ever seen, and she'd seen a lot in her 1,000+ years of life. So entranced by his voice as he began to speak with his heavenly voice to his companion she almost didn't hear her item crying out from a nearby trashcan.

"Oh hello, sorry about that," Anya reached over and picked up the food can. "What's your wish? And who is against?" Anya really was tired of them droning on with information she didn't need. She'd decided to try to cut down their chance to talk about things like that.

"Him. Sho Fuwa. He's a super popular singer here in Japan. He's still pretty new but women love him. He just threw me out. And we're so limited for space, I mean the government really tries to get people to recycle, especially in cities and-"

"Really? The really cute guy?" Anya sighed really not wanting to risk ruining such a good looking guy, at least not until after she had fun with him, but an assignment is an assignment.

"Well I heard him on the phone earlier, just deleting messages. So I know what I want to wish. The girl who left those messages, I wish she could see what a jerk he is. I bet he'll regret loosing her in the long run you know. She seems really nice and-"

"Granted!" Anya said quickly before sending the can to a proper recycling center. She looked over at the cute guy one more time. Maybe if she'd remained the Justice Demon for Scorned Women she'd have had to make something much worse happen to him eventually, he was apparently the type of guy she got summoned against a lot. Anya transported away without really knowing what she'd put in motion.

**End – Chapter 5**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

I was going to end the series sooner, but someone actually likes the story enough to make a request! Unfortunately I don't watch _Ugly Betty_… If you all have shows/movies you'd like me to crossover with please do suggest them, the more titles the better so it's more likely I'll know the show/book…

I love the manga and now anime _Skip Beat!_ it's really good. You can watch the anime on youtube.


End file.
